This invention relates to the production of certain precipitated silicas. In our U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,944 we have described and claimed a new form of precipitated silica which has properties which on a cost/effectiveness basis, are comparable with or better than the very expensive pyrogenic silica produced by methods such as burning silicon tetrachloride. This invention relates to a preferred process for the production of this new silica.